Time and Chance
by ChenXin
Summary: Perang dunia ninja ke empat terjadi karena Uchiha, uchiha lah penyebab semua penderitaannya. Tein seorang ninja waktu kehilangan segalanya akibat perang, ia berniat kembali ke masa lalu untuk membunuh Obito dan Itachi. Di sisi lain,Sasuke telah menceritakan kebenaran Itachi kepada Sarada. Bersama dengan Naruto dan Boruto, mereka berusaha menghentikan Tein.
1. Prolog

Langit biru itu menghiasi atas desa Konoha, sinar mataharinya menembus awan-awan putih yang bergerak perlahan. Burung-burung berkicau dan terbang dengan bebas, sesekali angin berhembus memberikan kesejukan bagi para penghuni desa. Patung-patung wajah pemimpin desa itu terpahat sampai tujuh wajah,menandakan jumlah pemimpin yang sudah atau sedang memimpin desa tersebut. Naruto adalah hokage saat ini sekaligus hokage ke tujuh.

Ia duduk di kantornya berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas menggunung yang menutupi seluruh permukaan meja dan tinggi tumpukan itu menghalangi wajahnya persis. Sudah 2 jam ia mengurus berkas-berkas tersebut dan belum berhenti juga.

Shikamaru menghela napas melihat temannya itu memaksakan diri, "Istirahatlah dulu, pulang ke rumah dan mandi sana. Sudah dua hari kau tidak pulang kan"

"Sedikit lagi selesai, hanya butuh 1 jam lagi. Setelah itu aku akan pulang"

Krek.

Pintu ruangan hokage dibuka. Seorang teman lama datang,Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yoo.. Sasukee"Naruto bersemangat saat sahabatnya datang. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sudah 2 bulan lalu terakhir kau pulang ke desa."

"Yaa. Aku memutuskan tuk mampir karena lokasi misi dekat dengan desa"

"Sakura dan Sarada pasti sangat senang. Apa kau tinggal di desa untuk beberapa hari?"

Sasuke mengangguk."Selain itu kita juga punya masalah baru"

"Apakah kau menemukan jejak Otsutsuki Kaguya?!"Seru Shikamaru.

"Jejaknya masih samar dan bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu apa yang menjadi masalah kita sekarang?"Tanya Naruto.

"Seorang ninja waktu bernama Tein. Dia masalah kita sekarang"

"Ninja waktu?"Tanya Shikamaru. Dia cukup terkejut mendengarnya, seseorang dengan kemampuan memanipulasi waktu kah? Atau seseorang yang bisa melakukan time travel? Atau keduanya?

"Coba jelaskan"Pinta naruto tenang.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat mencari jejak Kaguya satu minggu lalu. Dia melakukan ninjutsu dan mengirimku ke masa lalu, masa hokage kedua menjabat. Dengan kemampuan Rinneganku, aku berhasil kembali ke waktu sekarang. Dia merupakan salah satu korban perang ninja ke 4."

Naruto menjadi serius saat mendengar 'perang ninja ke 4' perang itu benar-benar tragedi.

Sasuke melanjutkan"Dia bercerita, karena perang itu dia kehilangan segalanya. Dia Cuma orang biasa yang termotivasi karena dendam pada ninja-ninja penyebab perang. Dia berniat balas dendam. Baginya perang Cuma menguntungkan desa-desa besar dan desa kecil tak mendapat apa-apa. Karena itu dia belajar ninjutsu waktu yang terlarang ini"Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Karena itukah dia mengirimmu ke masa lalu? Agar kau menghilang"Tanya shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia punya dendam sendiri terhadap clan Uchiha."

"Karena itu kau datang ke desa karena khawatir dengan Sarada?"Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Ya"

"Kita harus mencari dan menghentikannya lalu-"

"Tidak perlu mencarinya, dia akan tiba di Konoha dalam beberapa hari"

Shikamaru dan Naruto terkejut."Bagaimana kau tau?"Tanya pria bermarga Nara itu.

"Dia mengatakannya padaku"

* * *

Sasuke tiba di rumahnya, Sakura yang tidak mendapat kabar akan kepulangan Sasuke reflek berdiri dari posisi santainya di sofa ruang tamu.

"S..sasuke-kun..! kau pulang"

"Ah ya, kali ini misi dekat dengan desa karena itu aku kembali"Ia tersenyum

Sarada keluar dari kamarnya, "Papa kau pulang!"Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Sasuke lembut

"Baik. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Apa kau tinggal lebih lama di desa?"

"uhm.."Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tersenyum melihat putrinya yang kegirangan.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bertanya duluan."Mau keluar untuk jalan-jalan?"

Sarada mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan belanja hari ini"Sakura juga jadi sangat semangat.

"Yeaaa"Ibu dan anak itu bersorak senang. Sasuke juga tak dapat menahan senyumnya yang terus ia perlihatkan sejak kedatangannya.

"Hei Papa, apa kau pernah mencoba burger di sana?"Tanya Sarada.

"Burger? Aku hanya tau Ramen Ichiraku, dulu Sakura, Naruto, aku dan Kakashi selalu makan di sana sehabis misi"

"Berarti kau harus mencoba burger di sana, biasanya aku dan yang lainnya berkumpul di situ sesudah misi"

"Baiklah"

Mereka pergi ke tempat makanan cepat saji tersebut.

* * *

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Sarada. Sasuke mencoba segigit burger tersebut,ia mengunyahnya perlahan

Matanya sedikit terbuka,"Enak juga"Tetap dengan sikap cool nya.

"Ya kan? Ini tidak kalah enak dengan ramen Ichiraku"

"Apa kau kesulitan dalam sesuatu?"Sasuke membuka percakapan."Kau bisa ceritakan padaku"

"Hmm.. kau tau sharinganku sudah bangkit, dan aku hanya tau cara menggunakannya lewat buku. Tapi akan lebih efektif jika ada yang mengatakan langsung cara menggunakannya bukan?"

Sasuke tau arah pembicaraan Sarada.,"Maaf karena tidak bisa selalu ada di akan mencoba pulang setiap ada kesempatan untuk mengajarimu"

Sarada tersenyum,"Baiklah pa, haha. Jangan paksakan dirimu demi aku, aku tau desa membutuhkanmu. Aku mengerti kok"Ujarnya tulus.

Sasuke merasa bersalah, di sisi lain ia berterima kasih karena Sarada mau mengerti.

"Tapi pa.."Sarada menyeruput minumannya sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya." Kau sangat handal menggunakan matamu, apa kau belajar lewat buku atau seseorang mengajarimu?"

Sasuke berhenti makan, ia berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengajariku, bisa dibilang aku mencari cara untuk menggunakannya."

"Ehh? Benarkah? Kau sangat keren Papa"

"Kapan kau membangkitkan sharinganmu?"

"Uhmm.. hari dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah memiliki sharingan"Penjelasan Sarada membuat Sasuke makin merasa bersalah.

Sarada menyadari itu dan buru-buru mengalihkannya, "Kalau kau, kapan sharinganmu bangkit?"

"Saat umurku 8 tahun."Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, dan apa yang kau lakukan sampai sharinganmu bangkit? Aku membaca buku, katanya seorang uchiha mendapatkan sharingan tergantung dengan emosi dirinya. Cakra khusus akan terbentuk di otak dan membangkitkan sharingan"

Sasuke terdiam, dia enggan menjawab tapi Sarada sangat ingin mendengarnya. "Katakan padaku, aku ingin tau"

Sasuke masih terdiam

"Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku.."Sarada terus membujuknya.

"Saat itu aku melihat seluruh clan..dibantai"

Sarada terkejut bukan main. Itukah yang membuat sharingan ayahnya bangkit? Melihat seluruh clan terbantai saat usianya 8 tahun. Sungguh ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Orang itu mengatakan padaku untuk membencinya dan menjadi lebih kuat untuk menghadapinya suatu saat. Sejak saat itu tujuan hidupku berubah, aku mencari kekuatan agar bisa membunuhnya."Suara Sasuke menjadi dingin dan datar. Pikiranya melayang ke hari itu.

Sarada menelan ludahnya,"Lalu kau membunuhnya?"

Sasuke menatap Sarada,"Ya"

Sarada memegangi telapak tangannya sendiri, ia tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan ayahnya saat itu. Ia pasti sangat menderita bukan.?

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?"Tanya Sarada lagi.

"Aku bergabung dengan akatsuki dan berniat menghancurkan Konoha?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukannya tujuanmu sudah tercapai"Sarada sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia tau kini ayahnya ada di pihak Konoha, ia hanya ingin tau apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya sampai bisa terpikir masuk ke akatsuki dan berniat menghancurkan Konoha.

"Karena aku menemukan kebenaran dibalik tindakan orang tentang Uchiha Itachi"

"Kebenaran?"

"Sarada, clan kita tidak sebaik yang kau pikir"

"A..apa maksudnya itu? "Tanyanya sedikit terbata.

"Clan Uchiha pernah berniat untuk melakukan kudeta pada Konoha. Pamanmu Uchiha Itachi dan temannya Uchiha Shisui berusaha mencegah hal itu. Aku masih sangat kecil dan tidak tau menahu tentang hal itu. Itachi berperan sebagai mata-mata ganda Konoha dan Uchiha. Ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Itachi memberitau hal itu pada hokage ke 3, para petinggi sampai pada keputusan untuk menghancurkan clan. Hokage ketiga meminta Itachi mengulur waktu namun Danzo slah satu petinggi desa saat itu mendesak Itachi untuk segera membantai clan."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Itachi adalah ninja yang berbakat, aku selalu mengagumi dan ingin jadi sepertinya. Dia dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk berpihak pada desa atau pada clan uchiha. Jika ia berpihak pada clan, maka desa akan menghancurkan clan uchiha bersama dengan dirinya. Dan dia berpihak pada desa."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi saat dia berpihak pada desa?"

"…"

"Katakan padaku"

"…"

"Pa!"

"Dia membantai seluruh clan dan membuat dirinya jadi penjahat, namun ia bisa menyelamatkan satu orang."Sasuke menghela napas, ia melanjutkan" Aku. Baginya, nyawaku lebih berharga dari desa. Hanya hokage ketiga dan petinggi desa yang mengetahui tentang hal itu"

Sarada tak bisa berkata-kata. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir mendengar cerita tersebut. Sarada bisa memahami kenapa ayahnya beralih untuk menghancurkan desa.

"Lalu apa kau menyesal telah membunuhnya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apa itu yang membuatmu kembali memihak konoha?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tetap ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi aku memiliki teman-teman yang keras kepala dan tak menyerah membawaku pulang. Kami bertarung dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku salah dan dia benar"

"Nanadaime kah?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk."Dan ibumu"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sarada menghapus air matanya. "Papa"Panggilnya.

"hm?"

"Apakah aneh jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Paman Itachi"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum.

"Ia akan senang bertemu denganmu juga"

* * *

Hari semakin sore, Sasuke dan Sarada berjalan pulang bersama. Suara langkah kaki mereka sampai terdengar karena mereka tak saling bicara. Sarada memikirkan cerita ayahnya itu, ia merasa bangga memiliki seorang paman yang luar biasa.

"Pa"Panggil Sarada memecah keheningan.

"hm?"Sasuke menoleh.

"Mengenai ceritamu, lalu apa yang terjadi pada Danzo? Apakah dia-"

"Aku membunuhnya."Potong Sasuke tegas.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

Sarada tersenyum, "Dia pantas mendapatkannya"

Sasuke merangkul pundak putrinya tersebut dan berjalan bersama ke rumah

* * *

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 1

Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian kimono putih, berjalan memakai caping menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia memasuki desa konoha. Para penjaga yang melihat itu langsung menghentikannya.

"Berhenti di sana"Seru salah seorang penjaga. "Kami tidak menerima laporan akan ada yang kembali pada jam ini"

Tein menunjukan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"Seru salah seorang penjaga lainnya.

Ia mengeluarkan cakra dari telapak tangannya dan cakra itu berubah menjadi semacam gas.

Kedua penjaga itu roboh seketika..

"Obat bius ini sangat berguna"Gumamnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam desa Konoha.

* * *

Boruto dan tim 7 menghadap ke kantor hokage. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan misi tak jauh dari desa.

"Kerja bagus kalian semua, misi ini sukses"Puji Naruto.

"Tentu saja"Balas Boruto cuek.

"Kalian akan bebas misi sepanjang hari jadi nikmati waktu kalian"

"Terima kasih nanadaime"Konohamaru menunduk.

Sesaat mereka ingin pamit dari ruangan hokage, Naruto merasakan cakra asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya di desa.

Naruto mengernyit, perasaanya tidak enak.

"Nanadaime, apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"Tanya Sarada.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap keluar jendela, "Dia di desa ini"

"Siapa maksudmu?"Tanya Konohamaru.

Sasuke muncul dari luar jendela,"Naruto"

"Aku tau"

Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki dan Konohamaru terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san/Papa"Seru Boruto dan Sarada bersamaan.

"Kalian tetaplah di sini"Ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, dia di atas"Ujar Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menuju ke rooftop bangunan kantor hokage.

Konohamaru mencoba mencegah Boruto untuk menyusul, tapi anak itu sulit diberitau. Dia menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto ke rooftop.

"Ya ampun, Boruto!"Kohohamaru dan lainnya menyusul Boruto ke atap.

"Hentikan segala sesuatu yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini"Seru Sasuke.

Pria berkimono putih itu tertawa, ia melepas capingnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

Boruto dan lainnya muncul. Begitu melihat Tein, mereka langsung mode waspada.

"Nanadaime, maafkan aku, aku gagal menahan Boruto"Ujar Konohamaru.

"Aku sudah menebaknya, tidak apa-apa. Berdirilah di belakang kami"Jawab Naruto.

Sarada mengaktifkan sharingannya mencoba melihat apa yang musuh sembunyikan.

Tein menyeringai,"Uchiha Sasuke.."Kau hebat juga bisa kembali ke waktu sekarang. Rinnegan memang tidak bisa diremehkan"Ia mengambil jeda."Ngomong-ngomong jadi kau sudah bukan anggota clan uchiha yang tersisa ya"

"Apa masalahmu dengan clan uchiha? Terakhir kali kau mengatakan kau membenci Uchiha. Kami tidak pernah berurusan denganmu"Sahut Sasuke.

Tein tersenyum sinis,"Tapi kau pasti sadar apa yang dilakukan uchiha selalu berdampak pada banyak orang. Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi dan kau. Yahh mungkin anakmu belum mengacaukan hidup orang lain, tapi dia adalah uchiha dan suatu saat dia akan mengacaukan hidup seseorang"

Sarada merasa marah mendengarnya, tapi ia memilih untuk diam mengamati situasi dan mendengar lebih banyak mengenai arah pembicaraan ini.

Pria berkimono putih itu melanjutkan,"Kalau kau sadar Uchiha memulai perang dunia ke empat dan membuat banyak orang menderita. Dimulai saat Uchiha Obito membentuk akatsuki,dimana kakakmu uchiha Itachi adalah anggotanya. Saat dia masih aktif di akatsuki, dia dan Kisame menyerang desa kami membunuh pemimpin kami dan pergi begitu saja. "

"Darimana kau tau semua itu"Naruto bertanya dengan nada mengancam.

Tein terkekeh,"Aku memilki teman di dunia bawah"

Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membalas, ia jelas tau bahwa yang dilakukan akatsuki itu salah tapi Itachi terpaksa melakukannya. Ia adalah mata-mata.

"Kemudian Uchiha Obito mengumumkan perang. Dia bekerja sama untuk membangkitkan Uchiha Madara. Mungkin kalian berdua menghentikan dia, tapi aku tidak melupakan apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yang aku lakukan?"

"Sesudah membunuh Itachi, kau bergabung dengan Obito, kau bergabung dengan akatsuki"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."Balas Sasuke dingin."Lalu apa tujuanmu ? Membunuhku Atau menghancurkan Konoha? Semua itu tidak akan mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang padamu"

Tein merenggangkan otot-ototnya,"Aku tau rahasia klan kalian, aib klan mu, apa yang Itachi lakukan. Aku tau semuanya"

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sarada terkejut. Boruto menyadari itu tapi ia tak mengerti.'Uchiha Itachi..orang seperti apa dia'Batinnya.

"Apa maumu"Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Dengarkan aku"Ujar Tein. Ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kesal."Jika Uchiha Obito mati, maka dia tidak akan menyerang Konoha. Ayahmu hokage ke 4 dan ibumu tidak akan mati, kau tidak akan jadi jinchuriki dan menderita. Dia tidak akan membentuk akatsuki dan menyebabkan perang dunia ninja ke 4. Dan dia tidak akan membangkitkan Madara. Lalu, jika Uchiha Itachi mati dia tidak akan membantai clanmu. "

Boruto dan Mitsuki terkejut, ini pertama kali mereka mendengarnya.

Sasuke makin muak mendengarnya. Ia menyerang Tein menggunakan dengan sekejab mata,Tein menahan serangan itu. Ia menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke. Tein melompat mundur dan menjaga jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke tenanglah"Ujar Naruto.

"Jika Uchiha Itachi mati, dia tidak akan membantai clanmu"Tein mengulangi kata-katanya."Kau tidak harus menderita selama bertahun-tahun"

"Katakan saja tujuanmu brengsek"Sasuke membalasnya kesal.

Tein tertawa,"aku tau tentang rencana kudeta uchiha dan Itachi mencoba menghentikannya dengan membantai clanmu. Dia membiarkan kau hidup karena dia sangat menyayangimu. Maksudku adalah, kau tidak harus menderita seperti itu jika Itachi mati. Dan seluruh clan uchiha akan habis dengan sendirinya karena Konoha dulu berniat menghancurkannya sendiri, dan uchiha takkan memiliki garis keturunan tidak lama. Kesimpulannya, Jika kau mati saat itu kau tidak akan menderita."

"Kau gila"Desis Naruto tak suka.

Sarada sangat marah mendengarnya, baginya orang itu sudah tidak memiliki dari akal sehat.

"Dengan jurusku aku dapat kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh mereka. Masa depan dan sejarah akan berubah"

"Sudah kuduga itu adalah mereka bukanlah orang lemah,mereka dengan mudah akan membunuhmu"Balas Naruto.

"Sehebat-hebatnya mereka, mereka pernah dalam kondisi tak bisa apa-apa"Ia menjeda sesaat. "Saat mereka kecil"

Mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Tein benar-benar psikopat.

Tein membuka sebuah portal di belakang tubuhnya dan masuk ke sana. Sebelum portal itu menghilang Sasuke dan Naruto masuk dan mengejar dia.

"Papa/Tou-chan!"

Boruto dan Sarada mengikuti mereka.

" kalian!"

Saat Konohamaru hendak mencegahnya,dia terlambat.

* * *

Mereka tersadar dibalik pepohonan yang terhalang oleh bambu-bambu yang menjulang gesekan antara 2 senjata menyadarkan mereka kalau ada orang lain di luar sana. Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat telah lebih dulu sadar dan mengamati sekitar mereka. Boruto dan Sarada kemudian sadar oleh suara berisik senjata itu..

"D..dimana kita?"Seru Boruto panik.

"Kita ada di tengah perang."Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bukankah Tein mengincar Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Itachi, apakah mereka berdua ada di sini?"Tanya Sarada.

"Nampaknya kita terlempar ke jaman perang dunia ninja ke 3. Itachi jelas masih sangat kecil untuk ikut bertarung."Jawab Naruto. Dan saat itu mereka semua paham bahwa incaran Tein yang pertama adalah

"Uchiha Obito"Sasuke berkata meyuarakan isi pikiran mereka.

"Obito mungkin masih genin di sini. Konoha kekurangan ninja hingga memaksa para genin ikut berperang"Ada nada kesedihan dalam nada bicara Naruto.

Ninja kumogakure dan Konoha sedang bertarung tak jauh dari tempat mereka sembunyi. Pertarungan tersebut diakhiri dengan kematian ninja-ninja kumogakure tersebut, setelah itu ninja konoha pergi dari sana.

Namun tak lama seseorang datang..

"Menunduk!"Ujar Sasuke. Mereka reflek bersembunyi.

Mata Naruto melebar. Ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, Minato. Bersama dengan Kakashi, Rin dan Obito yang masih kecil.

Boruto dan Sarada ikut terkejut,"Yondaime/Kakek!"Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Bukankah itu paman Kakashi? Jadi dia murid dari hokage ke 4? Wow"Boruto seperti lupa kalau Naruto merupakan anak dari hokage ke 4 dan juga merupakan hokage ke 7.

"Mulai sekarang kita bagi jadi dua tim"Ujar Minato. Ia melanjutkan,"Karena Kakashi sudah jadi Jonin sepertiku maka kalian berdua Rin dan Obito akan menjalankan perintah di bawah Kakashi. Aku akan bekerja sendiri, bawa kunaiku untuk jaga-jaga"Minato memberikan kunai khususnya pada Kakashi.

"Dimengerti"Jawab Kakashi datar. Ia melirik pada Obito,"Jangan membuat misi ini menjadi lambat"

"Apa katamu..!?"Obito tak terima.

"Sudah kalian ini..!"Lerai Rin.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah khawatir Minato melihat murid-muridnya menghela napas.

"Bekerjasama lah dengan baik. Aku mengandalkan kalian"Ujar Minato."Kita berpisah di sini"

Kedua tim itu berpisah.

Naruto dkk mengikuti tim kakashi.

Belum lama mereka mengikuti tim Kakashi, tim itu dihadang oleh ninja kumogakure.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka diserang habis-habisan.

Kakashi dan Obito maju sedangkan Rin mem-back up mereka dari belakang.

"KATON SHURIKEN NINJUTSU..!"Obito membuat bola api shuriken dan mengenai beberapa musuh.

Kakashi mengeluarkan Raikiri dan menghajar sebagian dari mereka. Yang mereka tidak sadari, musuh memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilang. Mereka menyelinap di belakang Rin dan..

"Kyaa..!"

Kakashi dan Obito spontan menengok. Rin dibawa oleh musuh dengan keadaan pingsan.

"Gawat.."Boruto hendak menolong namun Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Jangan merubah apapun di masa lalu."Naruto tidak main-main, ia sangat serius memperingatkan putranya agar tidak bertindak bodoh kali ini. "Cukup hentikan Tein, jangan rubah yang lain"

" adalah momen dimana takdir mereka ditentukan. Masa depan kita semua dipertaruhkan"Tambah Sasuke.

Mereka terus mengamati Kakashi dan Obito dari balik semak-semak. Kakashi dan Obito bertengkar.

Kakashi ingin melanjutkan misi dan Obito ingin menolong Rin.

"Terserah padamu"Balas Kakashi cuek. Mereka berdua berpisah.

Naruto menghela napas, sejujurnya ia khawatir.

"Pada saat seperti ini ayah tidak bersama mereka. Apa yang dia lakukan"

Obito ketahuan oleh musuh, saat itu musuh muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkannya.

Kakashi maju dan membunuh ninja kumogakure tersebut. Namun matanya terkena sabetan kunai.

"Kakashi kau tidak apa-apa?!"Obito panik. Ia menangis .

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi nampaknya mata kiriku sudah tidak bisa melihat"

Mereka mengobati luka kakashi. "Untunglah kita punya P3K dari Rin"

Dari semak-semak, Sasuke menyadari seorang ninja mendekati mereka. Ninja itu menggunakan jurus tidak terlihat untuk menipu mata.

Obito dapat melihat pergerakan cakranya dan reflek menghunuskan kunainya dan membunuh musuh.

"O..obito matamu.."Kakashi terkejut.

"Kurasa ini sharingan, aku bisa melihat pergerakan cakra"Mata Obito berubah menjadi merah dengan 2 tomoe

* * *

Mereka menolong Rin, namun saat keluar dari gua. Mereka dikepung oleh shinobi Kumogakure dan merobohkan guanya.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada dan Boruto terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kakashi keluar dari gundukan bebatuan bersama Rin dengan raikiri di tangannya. Matanya yang buta telah berubah menjadi sharingan.

Jejak air mata masih nampak di wajah mereka berdua.

"Jadi Rokudaime mendapatkan sharingan seperti ini.. sungguh tragis"Sarada mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya hancur melihat pemandangan ini.

Deg.!

Mereka merasakan kehadiran Tein.

"Waspadalah, ninja waktu itu di sini"Ujar Naruto.

Tein muncul di sisi yang berlawanan dengan mereka, dari balik pepohonan dia melancarkan serangan kearah bebatuan yang mengubur Obito hidup-hidup di bawahnya.

"Dia di sana!"Seru Boruto.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menggunakan Rinnegannya dan membuka sebuah portal dimensi dan memasukan serangan Tein ke dalamnya.

"Cih.!"Tein mendecih, ia kabur dari sana berpindah ke tempat selanjutnya.

Sebelum melewati portal Sarada menyadari bahwa Kakashi telah mengalahkan semua musuh, ia dan Rin tergeletak pingsan. Sarada sangat prihatin namun ia tak bisa berbalik menolong mereka, ia mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke dalam portal dan tiba di tempat selanjutnya.

**KONOHA ERA HOKAGE KE 3**

Mereka tersadar akademi Konoha, saat itu hari masih sore. Kepala Boruto terasa pusing sehabis melewati portal menatap wajah patung hokage secara tidak sengaja, patung itu baru memiliki 3 wajah.

"Kakek Hokage ke 3 ya"Gumam Sasuke.

Tak lama anak-anak akademi keluar dari dalam sekolah. Waktu pulang telah tiba.

"Hei, itu Kakashi-sensei"Seru Naruto.

Mereka melihat versi Kakashi yang jauh lebih muda tengah beradu mulut dengan Obito. Kemudian Rin datang dan melerai mereka.

"Bakashi bisa tidak sih jangan terlalu cuek dan sok keren begitu."

"Aku tidak sok keren, hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."Obito kecil nampak emosi.

"Sudah kalian, jangan berkelahi terus. Kita kan teman"Rin tersenyum berharap dapat melerai mereka.

Obito kesal dan hendak meninggalkan Kakashi, namun Ia tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan kepala menabrak tanah.

"Obito..!"Rin panik dan membantu Obito berdiri.

Mata anak kecil bermarga uchiha itu merah menahan tangis.

Kakashi menghela napas.

"Entah kenapa Obito mirip dengan seseorang"Ujar Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu"

Sarada hanya tertawa canggung . Di dalam hatinya ia tidak mempercayai bahwa Uchiha Obito yang seperti ini suatu saat akan membahayakan dunia.

"Sasuke-san, apakah Uchiha Itachi sudah lahir pada era ini?"

Sasuke baru tersadar akan Itachi, mereka terlalu fokus pada Obito,"Kemungkinan dia sedang dikandung atau baru berumur beberapa bulan"

"Mereka berada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Kalau begitu kita berpisah, kau ke tempat Itachi dan aku menjaga Obito"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Ayo Sarada"

"Baik"

Dan mereka berpisah.

* * *

TBC

Kritik dan Saran diterima :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Kediaman Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto**

Sasuke dan Sarada tiba di rumah masa kecil Sasuke. Sarada merasa tempat clan mereka cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali, namun ia kesampingkan pikiran itu saat mendengar suara teriakan.

"Kyaa..!"

Disusul suara tangisan bayi dari dalam rumah.

Sasuke dan Sarada menyelinap ke dalam. Mereka terlambat, Tein memegang Itachi yang masih bayi di tangannya,

"Kumohon lepaskan anakku, dia masih bayi dan tidak tau apa-apa"Fugaku memelas. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat ayahnya seperti itu, bisanya dia sangat tegas dan dingin. Nyawa Itachi sangat berharga dan Fugaku tak rela jika harus kehilangan anak pertamaku.

Itachi bayi terus menangis. Sang ibu menatapnya khawatir, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya karena Tein menaruh kunai di leher bayi tersebut.

Sasuke hilang kesabaran, Tein menghunuskan kunainya pada Itachi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto terkesiap.

Sasuke muncul di hadapan versi lebih muda orangtuanya dan menahan tangan Tein yang memegang kunai pada Itachi. Telat sedikit saja Itachi bisa mati. Kunai itu hanya berjarak 1 cm dari leher kecilnya. Sasuke meremukkan tangan Tein tanpa ampun.

"Arggh..!"

Tanpa sengaja Itachi dijatuhkanya, namun Sarada dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil tersebut.

Mereka menangkap Tein dan mengikatnya.

Itachi telah kembali dengan aman kepelukan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua. Aku sangat berhutang budi, Itachi adalah anak pertama kami"Ujar Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah, ia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan ibunya. Rasanya ia ingin balas memeluk wanita itu. Namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

Sarada menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto,'Mereka kakek dan nenekku dan juga pamanku..'

Fugaku melihat lambang uchiha di baju Sarada,"Kalian uchiha kah? Aku tak pernah melihat kalian"

Sasuke maupun Sarada tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Namun Fugaku menyadari sesuatu, "Apa kalian bukan berasal dari sini? Maksudku, kalian tidak berasal dari waktu ini kan"

Sasuke dan Sarada terkejut. Dan Fugaku melihat itu, ia tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku benar."

"Orang itu tiba-tiba muncul melalui suatu portal, dan ia mengatakan 'aku tiba di masa ini' lalu kalian datang"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Siapa kalian? Apa kalian mengenal kami?"Tanya MIkoto.

"Tebakanmu benar. Kami tak bisa mengklarifikasi apapun lagi lebih jauh"Jawab Sasuke singkat."Kami harus pergi"Sasuke melanjutkan sebelum ayah dan ibunya menanyakan sesuatu yang lain. Tak lupa ia membawa Tein yang pingsan di tangannya.

Di saat yang sama, Naruto datang dengan membawa Obito yang masih meronta.

"Lepaskan aku dasar orang aneh."

"Bisa diam tidak. Kami menolongmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"Kesal Boruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Naruto menghela napas,"Anak ini berlatih sendirian dan terperosok ke dalam lubang. Boruto menolongnya dan mengobati dia"

"Paman lepaskan aku!"Kesal Obito lagi.

Naruto melepaskannya,"Baiklah, cepat pulang dan hati-hati di jalan. Jadilah orang yang kuat agar tidak menangis lagi"

Obito cemberut,"Aku akan jadi anak yang kuat"

"Hahaha.. baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Obito kecil pun berjalan pulang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal,"Kupikir kita tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan mereka"

"Kami hanya mengantarnya pulang karena dia terluka, bukan sesuatu yang akan merubah banyak sejarah kan"Bela Boruto.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah. Ayo pulang ke waktu kita"

Tein tersadar dari pingsannya, naluri bertahannya muncul. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari dalam lengan bajunya dan memotong tali yang mengikatnya.

Tein membuka portal waktu.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada dan Boruto terkesiap. Tanpa sadar mereka juga ikut tertarik ke dalamnya dan membawa mereka ke timeline lain.

_**Uchiha Itachi 9 tahun**_

Sasuke kecil bergelayut manja pada Itachi. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di teras halaman belakang. Ayah dan ibu mereka pergi keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Itachi nampak merenung dan memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke kecil tidak menyadari kegelisahan yang menyelimuti kakaknya. Ia mengeluarkan kardus yang berisi mainan-mainan lama Itachi. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah bando kucing.

"Kak, ini apa?"Tanya Sasuke dengan suara khas anak-anak.

Itachi menatap bando kucing berwarna putih itu,Ia teringat akan kenangan lama.'Ini dari yang waktu itu'

_Ia teringat akan hari itu…._

Itachi bersama anggota tim nya menjalankan misi untuk membawa pulang kucing ninja. Misi itu berhasil, Tenma membawa kumis kucing ninja untuk bahan sebagai obat untuk ayahnya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Tenma berkata padanya, 'Lain kali aku akan membalasmu!'

Di misi lainnya, ia ingat dirinya dan Tenma diberikan tugas untuk menjaga Daimyo. Seorang ninja menggunakan topeng menyerang mereka. Itachi dan Tenma berusaha mengalahkan ninja tersebut. Tenma merasa bertanggung jawab untukmelindungi Itachi karena Itachi lebih muda darinya.

Para Daimyo dan penjaganya yang lain telah tewas. Itachi juga terpaksa harus menyaksikan Tenma mati dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri oleh ninja itu. Matanya terasa panas, sebuah sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sharingannya telah aktif.

Itachi bergetar, tubuhnya shock. Ninja itu menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

_Kembali pada hari ini…_

Tanpa sadar mengingat kenangan itu membuat air matanya mengalir dan sharingannya aktif. Itachi menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam pelukannya, Sasuke kecil memeluk Itachi girang.

"Kak, matamu.."Sasuke kecil melihat mata Itachi yang telah menjadi merah.

Sasuke dan Sarada memperhatikan Itachi kecil dan Sasuke kecil dari balik dinding. Mereka menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka agar tidak terasa oleh Itachi.

Sarada sama sekali tak menyangka ayahnya akan semenggemaskan itu saat masih kecil. Ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi dari sasuke sadar dirinya merona

Sasuke menatap Itachi kecil iba'Aku tak tau dia sedang menangis saat itu'

Sasuke hanya berdua dengan Sarada, mereka terpisah dengan Naruto dan Boruto sejak saat mereka tiba di timeline ini.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Naruto dan Boruto juga terpisah..

Boruto berkeliling mencari ayahnya..

"Kemana ayah dan yang lainnya.."Gerutunya.

Di sudut jalan, suara pekikkan seorang wanita dewasa menarik perhatian Boruto. Wanita itu nampak marah dan mengusir seorang anak kecil.

"Pergi sana! Dasar anak siluman rubah! Jangan mendekat, nanti daganganku jadi sepi"Maki orang itu.

'Siluman rubah?'Pikir Boruto. Ia mendekati lokasi tersebut. Dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang wanita itu maki. Hanya seorang anak kecil dengan tatapan tak terima karena telah dikatai seperti itu.

"Anak itu bukannya…"Boruto menatap anak itu dari atas ke bawah. Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak itu mirip dengan Boruto."A..ayah.?"

Naruto kecil berteriak lantang,"Kalian semua dengar ya, suatu hari kalian akan menghormati aku! Aku akan menjadi seorang hokage!"

Namun respon yang didapat sebaliknya, Naruto kecil makin diejek oleh orang-orang berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Boruto mengejarnya dan mencarinya kemana-mana. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto sedang duduk sendirian sambil menangis di ayunan di taman.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"Boruto bertanya ramah pada Naruto. Umur Naruto saat ini mungkin setengah dari umur Boruto sekarang.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa?"Naruto menghapus air matanya.

"Boleh aku duduk menemanimu?"

Naruto terkejut,"Kau tidak risih denganku?"

"Kenapa harus risih?"Boruto tertawa. Melihat Boruto tertawa, Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar yang kau katakana pada wanita tadi tentang menjadi hokage. Menurutku itu harus membuktikannya pada mereka"

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto seseorang mendukungnya,"Aku akan jadi hokage yang hebat. Kau lihat saja nanti Ni-chan"

"N..ni-chan?"Boruto tergagap. Rasanya aneh dipanggil 'Ni-chan' oleh ayahmu sendiri walaupun versi lebih mudanya.

"Kau lebih tua dariku dan kau sudah jadi ninja"Jawab Naruto polos.

"Ya juga ya"Boruto terkekeh.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku-"

Srak.!

Boruto terkesiap, ia melempar kunai ke arah suara itu di semak-semak. Sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memperlihatkan kimono putihnya.

"Wah..wah..wah.. kau terpisah dengan yang lainnya ya"

"Tein..!"Geram Boruto. Ia melindungi Naruto di belakangnya.

"Ni-chan siapa itu"Bisik Naruto takut.

"Orang yang kau harus hindari"

"Ohh… Naruto ya. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melindungimu sekarang"

Tein melancarkan serangannya, ia mengeluarkan ninjutsu angin dari tangannya.

Boruto terlempar dan tercabik oleh jurus tersebut.

"Ni-chan..!"Naruto kecil nampak marah. Ia berlari kearah musuh dan menyerangnya dengan kunai.

"Bodoh..!"Tein menyeringai.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu..!"Boruto mengeluarkan 4 bayangan. Dua bayangan menangkis serangan Tein, satu bayangan menarik Naruto mundur dan bayangan lainnya berhasil di kalahkan.

"Jangan berlari ke arah musuh begitu..!"Omel Boruto.

"Dia menyerangmu.!"Protesnya.

"Kau belum cukup kuat untuk jadi lawannya sekarang"

Tein kembali melancarkan serangan anginnya, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Boruto terlempar namun tangannya memeluk Naruto kecil dan menjaganya agar tidak terhempas.

"Ukh..!"Mereka berdua terpojok.

Tein berlari mendekat dan siap membunuh mereka berdua.

"Gawat."

Buagh!

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba dari atas menghantam Tein membuatnya tanah dibawahnya ikut retak.

Naruto besar muncul tepat waktu.

"Ayaahh…"Boruto lega.

Tein pingsan. Kali ini Naruto memastikan bahwa Tein tidak akan pernah lepas lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Boruto?"

Boruto hanya mengangguk.

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada sosok kecil yang Boruto bawa.

"Kalian ayah dan anak? Pantas saja wajah kalian mirip sekali.."Ujar Naruto kecil polos.

"Boruto dia ini.."

"Hm..ya..sesuai dugaanmu yah"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto membuat Naruto kecil pingsan.

"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri!?"Seru Boruto.

"Aku yang saat ini dia tak boleh mengetahui siapa kita. Kau tau itu kan?"

Mereka mengantarkan Naruto kecil ke rumahnya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Tempat ini sungguh berantakan. Boruto menatap ayahnya,"Kau pernah tinggal di sini?"

"Ya.."Jawabnya sembari mengangguk.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha setelah Naruto melacak cakra Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sudah menangkapnya, kurasa tugas kita menjaga Itachi di sini selesai kalau begitu"

Boruto sedikit mengintip ke dalam rumah Uchiha itu.

"Wah Sasuke-san, kau lucu sekali saat kecil. Apakah itu Itachi-san? Dia mirip sekali denganmu"

"Yah begitulah"Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak membicarakan tentang Itachi saat ini.

"Baiklah kita kembali.."Ujar Naruto diangguki yang lainnya.

Dengan kekuatan Rinnegan, mereka berhasil kembali ke masa mereka.

Mereka kembali ke rooftop..

Konohamaru dan Mitsuki masih ada di sana.

"Nanadaime! Sasuke-san! Apa yang terjadi!? Kalian masuk dan langsung keluar?

Boruto mengernyit,"Tidak mungkin. Kami berkeliling ke sana kemari"

"Apa?"Konohamaru tambah terkejut.

"Perjalanan waktu memang aneh bukan?"Naruto terkekeh.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa"

Mitsuki menghampiri Sarada dan Boruto,"Kalian kembali dengan selamat"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi hokage, jangan remehkan aku"Ujar Sarada Bangga.

Naruto memerintahkan beberapa ninja untuk mengurung Tein dan memakaikanya gelang penyegel cakra. Hal ini ditujukan supaya Tein tidak dapat menggunakan ninjutsunya dan kabur lagi.

"Sebentar"Ujar Sasuke. Para ninja itu berhenti.

Sasuke merasakan dua titik cakra yang berasal dari Tein, namun lokasi cakra itu berada belasan tahun di masa lalu.

Sasuke menatap Tein tak suka, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ada cakra yang terhubung dari tubuhnya ke dua lokasi berbeda di masa lalu."

Tein tertawa. Seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!"Seru Naruto kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju pria itu.

"Sampai matipun aku takkan mengatakannya"Tein tersenyum mengejek.

"Sampai mati huh?"Sasuke menunjukan Mangekyou kepadanya,"Tsukuyomi!"

_Tein berada diantara ruang hampa hitam dan putih_

_Tubuhnya terikat pada sebuah kayu yang menyerupai salib. _

_Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya menghunuskan sebuah pedang pada perutnya._

"_Argh..! genjutsu sialan!"_

"_Untuk 71 jam 59 menit 59 detik berikutnya kau akan ada di sini tertusuk oleh pedang"_

_Sasuke kembali menusuk Tein dengan pedang._

"_Argghh…!"_

"_Untuk 71 jam 59 menit 58 detik berikutnya kau akan ada di sini tertusuk oleh pedang"_

_Sasuke kembali menusuk Tein dengan pedang._

"_arghh..!"_Rasa sakit itu hampir membuatnya gila. Namun Sasuke takkan berhenti sebelum Tein mengatakannya.

"_Untuk 71 jam 59 menit 57 detik berikutnya kau aka nada di sini tertusuk oleh pedang"_

_Sasuke kembali menusuk Tein dengan pedang._

Dan begitu seterusnya..

Tein roboh seketika tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

Bruk..

"T..sukuyomi..me..memang mengerika..n"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Kalian bisa bawa dia pergi sekarang"

Naruto terkejut."Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mempengaruhinya dalam genjutsu dan membuatnya mengatakan apa maksud dari dua aliran cakra itu"

"Dan apa itu papa?"

"Bom waktu?"

Mereka memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Tein membuang dua bom waktu secara random ke masa lalu. Kita punya waktu dua hari untuk menyegelnya"Ujarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau bom itu meledak?"Tanya Boruto.

"Akan terjadi anomali waktu."Sasuke melanjutkan."Efeknya bisa sangat mengerikan, tidak hanya mempengaruhi masa lalu tapi juga masa depan. Misalnya, orang-orang secara random berpindah dari masa depan ke masa lalu. Jangkauannya tidak hanya untuk satu atau dua orang tetapi bisa ratusan orang. Kalian bisa bayangkan apabila yang terkena efek bom waktu adalah orang-orang seperti akatsuki/kaguya, mereka terlempar ke masa depan. Maka dunia bisa kacau."

Keseriusan menyelimuti mereka.

"Baiklah tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang"

"Naruto, akan lebih efektif jika kita membagi tim. Tein melempar dua bom waktu, jika sesuatu terjadi padaku maka gunakan ini untuk kembali ke masa ini."Sasuke memberikan sebuah kertas gulungan mantra.

"Baiklah"

Sasuke menggunakan Rinnegan dan melacak lokasi pasti bom waktu pertama.

"Aku duluan"Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam, tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Boruto."Ayo"

Boruto terkejut,"Kau yakin aku boleh ikut untuk yang ini?"

"Cepatlah atau akan kutinggal"

Naruto dan Boruto pergi ke dalam portal tersebut.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka portal kedua. Ia melirik Sarada,"Kau juga ikut denganku"

Sarada tersenyum dan pergi bersama Sasuke memasuki portal tersebut.

* * *

TBC

Maafkan jalan ceritanya yang aneh hehe..

Kritik dan saran diterima :)


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke menggunakan Rinnegan dan melacak lokasi pasti bom waktu pertama.

"Aku duluan"Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam, tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Boruto."Ayo"

Boruto terkejut,"Kau yakin aku boleh ikut untuk yang ini?"

"Cepatlah atau akan kutinggal"

Naruto dan Boruto pergi ke dalam portal tersebut.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka portal kedua. Ia melirik Sarada,"Kau juga ikut denganku"

Sarada tersenyum dan pergi bersama Sasuke memasuki portal tersebut.

_**TIMELINE BOM WAKTU PERTAMA.**_

Naruto dan Boruto lagi-lagi tiba di Konoha. Bedanya mereka sekarang tiba di era Hokage ke empat. Hal itu terlihat dari jumlah wajah patung batu yang terukir. Hari sudah malam dan tak banyak orang yang berkeliaran.

"Sekarang kemana kita, Tou-chan?"Tanya Boruto.

"Kita akan ke lokasi bom waktu, tapi…"

Naruto memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri, ia melanjutkan."Aku akan melepas jubah ini"

"Ah benar juga, orang-orang pasti menatapmu jika memakai jubah tulisan 'Nanadaime' itu"

Mereka berusaha berbaur dan tidak mencolok saat menuju lokasi bom waktu tersebut.

Boruto mengamati desa Konoha versi jaman kakeknya tersebut, banyak hal yang berbeda. Semua nampak jadul dan tidak berteknologi.

"Desa Konoha maju dengan pesat kan?"Ujar Naruto seolah bisa membaca apa yang Boruto pikirkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Desa ini akan terus bertumbuh menjadi lebih baik dan makmur"

Mereka tiba di hutan tempat ujian chunin, bom waktu itu berada di sana. Berbentuk seperti bola cahaya yang siap meledak kapan saja jika terpicu seperti granat.

"Hutan ini tidak jauh berubah saat seperti di jaman kita"Gumam Boruto.

"Bentuknya juga masih sama seperti ini saat jaman ayah genin dulu"

"Baiklah"Naruto melakukan segel-segel dengan tangannya. "Kita beruntung menemukannya secepat ini"

Saat Naruto hendak melakukan segel terakhir, seseorang menodongkan kunai pada leher mereka berdua.

"Hentikan apapun yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan sekarang"Ujar orang itu tegas dan tidak main-main serta penuh dengan ancaman.

Boruto dan Naruto terkejut. Lucunya, Naruto tidak terkejut karena ancaman tiba-tiba dari orang itu, melainkan dia terkejut karena mengetahui siapa yang mengatakannya.

Boruto melirik ke pemuda yang mengancam mereka itu, saat itu ia menyadari bahwa rambut kuningnya merupakan genetik dari pemuda tersebut.

Jubah putih bertuliskan 'Yondaime' berkibar tertiup angin malam.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang harusnya ia panggil ayah itu.

Namikaze Minato.

Keheningan melanda mereka sesaat, sebelum Yondaime memecahnya.

"Sensor cakra ku menangkap cakra dua orang yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya memasuki Konoha. Kutanya untuk terakhir kalinya, siapa kalian?"

"Kami bukanlah musuh. Kami kemari untuk menyegel benda ini"Naruto menunjuk bom waktu tersebut.

"Benda ini…"Minato nampak ragu. "Apa ini bom waktu?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku pernah membaca buku tentang ninjutsu waktu namun banyak yang mempercayai bahwa bom waktu itu mitos."

"Sayangnya, itu bukan mitos. Kami kemari untuk menyegelnya dan mencegahnya meledak"Jelas Boruto.

"Kalau begitu, kalian adalah penjelajah waktu?"Tanya Minato.

"Uhmm.. tidak, bukan. Kami bukan penjelajah waktu, tapi kami punya teman yang menolong untuk datang ke waktu ini dan menyegel bom waktu sebelum meledak dan menyebabkan anomaly"Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus mengkonfirmasi cerita kalian. Ikutlah denganku"

* * *

Naruto dan Boruto dibawa ke ruangan hokage, Minato memanggil Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus mengkonfirmasi kebenaran cerita kalian. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko"

"Tou-chan, apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Mereka harusnya tidak boleh tau"Bisik Boruto.

Naruto memberi kode bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku mulai"Versi lebih muda Inoichi meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Naruto dan Boruto. Ia melihat apakah yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar atau tidak. Dan dia menyalurkan apa yang dilihatnya agar Minato juga dapat melihatnya.

* * *

Minato terkejut bukan main, begitu hal nya dengan Inoichi.

Naruto menatap Minato dengan senyum kikuk,"Maaf membuatmu terkejut seperti ini, ayah"

Perjalanan waktu memang selucu ini, Minato bahkan baru berencana memiliki anak dengan Kushina. Tapi ia malah sudah melihat anaknya berdiri di depannya membawa cucunya sekaligus.

"Apakah desa aman.?"Minato mencoba mengatasi keterkejutannya itu.

"Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi mengetahui siapa anakmu, kek"Boruto tersenyum khas nya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Cita-citamu menjadi hokage akhirnya tercapai. Selamat."Minato tersenyum lembut.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Hm.. terimakasih. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, jika ada kesempatan aku ingin berbincang sekali lagi."

"Tapi nampaknya kita harus melupakan percakapan kita ini dan melupakan bahwa kita pernah bertemu"Ujar Minato.

Naruto menyadari hal itu, ia sangat tau dan paham. Dan ia sangat setuju bahwa Minato yang sekarang harus melupakan Naruto dan Boruto.

"Apakah kita benar-benar tidak boleh merubah satu hal saja di masa lalu?"Tanya Boruto sedikit berharap.

"Tidak. Jika kita merubah satu hal di masa lalu, takdir seseorang bisa ikut berubah. Masa depan yang kau tau akan berubah, dan begitu kau kembali semua telah berbeda dan hanya dirimu yang menyadari itu."Jawab Minato tegas. Ia menepuk kepala Boruto pelan,"Aku yakin ayahmu yang hebat ini mengajarkan itu padamu kan"

Boruto mengangguk pelan. Untuk sesaat ia merasa hokage ke 4, Minato Namikaze, kakeknya sangatlah berkarisma dan keren.

"Uhm.. berhubung kau akan melupakan pertemuan ini, aku akan memberitaumu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"Tanya Minato heran.

"Kau tau? Konoha di masa depan itu bla..bla..bla.."

Boruto menceritakan tentang permainan game kartu, restoran burger cepat saji, bagaimana ichiraku kini menjadi restoran besar, teman-temannya, ibunya-

"-Dan cucumu sebenarnya ada dua, yaitu aku Uzumaki Boruto dan juga Uzumaki Himawari. Dia memiliki rambut mirip dengan ibu dan byakugannya telah bangkit. Saat itu dia marah olehku dan byakugannya terpicu dan bla..bla..bla.."

Minato merasa senang mendengarkan cerita dari Boruto. Tak masalah ia mengetahui banyak hal, karena ia akan melupakannya.

Tapi yang pasti, ketiga pria berambut kuning itu juga melupakan kehadiran Inoichi di sana. Pemuda itu ikut mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Boruto.

"Kurasa sudah saat nya kita menyegel bom waktu sekarang."Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian"

Baik Naruto dan Boruto tidak menolak.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke hutan tempat ujian chunin, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kushina.

"O..oi, Kushina.."

"Minato, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa mereka berdua?"

Naruto dan Boruto hanya tersenyum canggung. Kushina menatap mereka dengan tatapan ingin tau

"Uhm.. mereka tamu dari luar desa, aku mengantar mereka keluar"Jawab Minato Gugup. Kushina nampak ragu, ia tau betul Minato tidak pandai berbohong. "Kalau kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"Bukankah aku memberitaumu tadi siang? Aku pergi bersama yang lain merayakan kehamilan anak kedua kau lupa?"Tanya Kushina heran." Dia membawa anak pertamanya, Itachi karena Fugaku sedang bekerja dan ia tak bisa meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di rumah. Karena itu kami pulang selarut ini"Ia terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu di rumah. Sampai jumpa"Tak lupa ia membungkuk pada Naruto dan Boruto.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hati-hati di jalan, aku takkan lama"Sahut Minato.

Boruto menatap Kushina terpaku, kini ia tau darimana kepribadian ayahnya itu berasal. Neneknya benar-benar orang yang seceria itu.

Mereka sampai di hutan .

"Wow, aku terkejut melihat nenek. Dia sangat ceria dan menyenangkan"Ujar Boruto tak menyangka.

"Nenekmu adalah orang yang kuat dan tidak mudah mengeluh. Ia selalu terlihat kuat dan memaksakan diri karena itulah-"

"-Kau menyukai nenek"Potong Boruto.

"eh?"

"Benar kan?"

Minato tersipu,"Hm.. ya, kurasa itu salah satunya"

Naruto melakukan fuinjutsu pada bom waktu, dan mencegahnya meledak. Bom waktu berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang terbang lalu menghilang.

"Kita selesai di sini"Ujar Naruto. Ia berdiri dan menatap Minato.

"Terimakasih, ayah"

"Kurasa ini waktunya berpisah"Boruto sedikit sedih.

Minato memeluk mereka berdua untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal, ah bukan. Sampai jumpa"

* * *

TBC

Terimakasih jika ada yang masih mau baca hehe

:)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Timeline Bom Waktu Kedua**_

Sasuke dan Sarada tiba disebuah hutan. Mereka tidak memiliki petunjuk dimana dan di waktu apa. Mereka tidak sibuk untuk mencari tau mengenai itu, pikiran mereka sekarang adalah mengatasi bom waktu.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengikuti sensor cakranya dan menuntun mereka pada sebuah tebing terjal dan tepat dibawahnya adalah sebuah sungai yang dalam. Yup, bom waktu itu terletak di sana,tepat di tepi tebing tersebut.

Duar.!

Sebuah suara ledakan mengejutkan mereka, tepat 200 m dari tempat mereka berada mereka melihat sebuah pertarungan. Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat saat melihat orang itu menggunakan Samehada.

'Kisame?'Batinnya.

Pengguna Samehada itu terlihat sedang bertarung melawan jinchuriki ekor empat.

'Kisame disini..itu artinya..'

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Apa maksud lambang uchiha pada pakaian anak ini?"Itachi muncul tiba-tiba dan siap menerkam mereka dengan mangekyou nya yang telah aktif.

Sarada terkejut dan hanya menatap Itachi kaku.'Apa itu mangekyou?'

Sasuke menghela napas,"Tak kusangka kita kembali ke masa ini"

"Masa ini?"Ulang Itachi.

"Apa yang aku di masa ini lakukan sekarang?"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menjelaskan apapun pada Itachi. Ia yakin Itachi cukup pintar untuk mencari tau sendiri.

Sarada tersenyum,"Kami bukan musuhmu"

Wajah kedua orang di depan Itachi entah mengapa terasa sangat familiar.

"Paman Itachi.."Sarada agak canggung memanggil Itachi begitu namun ia sangat ingin sedikit merona saat mengatakan itu.

Sasuke menyerah,"Untuk ninja genius sepertimu ternyata kau bodoh. Dia keponakanmu 15 tahun dari sekarang"

Itachi terkejut namun tak terlalau menunjukannya,"K..kau Sasuke?"

"Ya. Apa yang aku lakukan di masa ini sekarang?"

Itachi menormalkan sharingannya menjadi 3 tomoe.

"Deidara sangat bersemangat bertarung denganmu pagi ini, kemungkinan sekarang kau sedang melawannya."

"Ahh.."Sasuke mengingat pertarungan itu.

"Kenapa kalian di sini? Sejak kapan kau bisa ninjutsu waktu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk dikonfirmasi. Seharusnya kau pun tidak boleh melihat kami di sini. Tapi sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat.."Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Begitu.."Responnya singkat.

Dari cara bicara Sasuke yang biasa saja nampaknya ia tidak marah lagi dengan Itachi. Itachi nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

Sarada merasakan sedikit kecanggungan itu, namun ia tak berniat untuk memecahnya. Ia merasa ini adalah momen untuk mereka berdua.

"Sasuke..aku.."Itachi nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia nampak agak bingung dan gelisah. "Apakah kau.."

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, aku memaafkanmu. Kita kembali seperti semula. Kau ingin bertanya mengenai hal itu kan?"Sasuke menebak pikiran Itachi.

Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Rasanya sangat aneh, Sasuke nampak jauh lebih percaya diri dan dewasa disbanding Itachi saat ini. Sasuke tidak biasa melihat Itachi yang bingung mencari kata dan terlihat khawatir. Sangat berbeda dari Itachi yang ada di ingatannya.

Yah, Perjalanan waktu. Itachi tentu tidak pernah membayangkan situasi semacam ini. Di timelinenya sekarang, ia masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendirian. Dan Sasuke di masa nya masih melawan Deidara sebelum bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia bertemu Sasuke yang berumur 15 tahun lebih tua dari yang sekarang dan berbicara padanya dengan tenang. Tidak ada kebencian lagi dimatanya. Hal tersebut membuat lidah Itachi gatal ingin bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Dan kau sadar aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum,"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Perasaan Itachi campur aduk sekarang, matanya terasa panas.

"Maafkan aku tidak memberitaumu sejak awal"Ujarnya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mendekati Itachi memeluknya dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Sasuke mu di timeline ini tidak tau mengenai hal itu. Jangan melunak kepadanya dan bertarunglah seperti sebagaimana seharusnya. Aku menyayangimu kak"

Itachi mengangguk.

Sasuke telah menyegel bom waktu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa waktu akan aman.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"Tanya Itachi pada Uchiha kecil di depannya.

"Uchiha Sarada. Senang bertemu denganmu paman Itachi"

"Selain mirip Sasuke, kau juga mengingatkanku pada seseorang"Itachi menaruh tangannya di dagu, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

'_Shannaroo.!'_

"Ahh.. gadis berambut pink teman satu kelompokmu bersama Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Dia ibumu?"

Sarada mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menduganya."

"Baiklah, nampaknya kita tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kisame sepertinya sudah selesai. Kami akan kembali ke waktu kami. Aku harus menjemput Naruto dan anaknya."

Sasuke membuka portal waktu dengan Rinnegannya.

Sarada melambai pada Itachi,"Senang bertemu denganmu paman. Sampai jumpa"

Itachi tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan keponakannya tersebut.

* * *

Baik Naruto dan Boruto serta Sasuke dan Sarada, mereka telah kembali ke waktu mereka. Mereka mendapat pengalaman berharga dan bertemu orang-orang yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan. Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka sangat ingin kembali dan bertemu orang-orang itu. Namun realitas harus dipertahankan dan membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Bom waktu telah dinetralkan dan anomali waktu berhasil dihindari. Tein tertangkap dan rencananya gagal.

Kehidupan normal ninja-ninja dimulai kembali. END

* * *

Gaje kan? wkwkw

Maap author masih baru di dunia perfanfican

Gapapalah ya, makasih buat yang nyempetin waktunya untuk agak bingung gimana bungkus ceritanya supaya menarik. Tein di sini emang musuh yang ga greget, masih bingung mau lanjut apa di end aja di sini. Rencana mo bkin sekuel tapi gataulah gimana mood wkwkw..


End file.
